


Каменный цветок

by Nightday



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightday/pseuds/Nightday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка. Леголас сообщает отцу безрадостные вести, это заставляет Трандуила вспомнить Торина и всё с ним связанное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каменный цветок

— Отец, это Гимли, сын Глоина. Он мой друг, мы вместе отплываем на Запад.  
Голос Леголаса быстр, чёток и строг. Леголас спешит сказать, спешит подчеркнуть важность своих слов. Голос не дрожит — видимо, репетировал, словно бард новую песнь. Наверняка настроен на длительный спор, возможно, ссору...  
Но Трандуил, король эльфов Лихолесья, даже не оборачивается. Нет необходимости, он видит их, своего сына и его спутника, в отражении высокого окна с хрустальными стёклами.  
— Ненавижу гномов, — шепчут бескровные губы.  
— Отец!  
— Идите к себе.  
Леголас открывает рот, потом закрывает, но с места не двигается.  
— Идите к себе! Я буду позже.  
Леголас в молчаливом кивке наклоняет голову. Они с Гимли выходят. Гном напоследок кидает очень удивлённый взгляд на руку Трандуила, сжатую в кулак, однако не произносит ни слова.

  


Когда они вышли, Трандуил посмотрел на свои руки и понял, что удивило спутника его сына. Хрупкие на вид пальцы смяли серебряный кубок, как бумажный. Трандуил выпустил искорёженную вещь, та откатилась с неприятным звуком. Трандуил поднёс залитые вином пальцы к губам и коснулся кончиком языка, пробуя напиток на вкус.  
Отставив руку в сторону, Трандуил медленно вышел из залы, но отправился не к сыну, а во внутренний двор, где среди деревьев протекали ручьи. Трандуил присел на камни и неторопливо, старательно отмывал руку, безразлично глядя на прозрачный поток.  
Мыслями он ушёл далеко прочь. Одна фраза. Одна фраза всколыхнула спящий океан воспоминаний, который, Трандуил думал, давно улёгся, иссяк, превратившись в солёное море. Но океан не способен так просто иссякнуть, он лишь погружается в сон.  
Воспоминания пучиной поднялись в сознании, грозя утянуть с собой.

_Великий Эребор, сияние Аркенстона. Завораживающе прекрасен этот свет, не отвести глаз. Так думал Трандуил, увидев Аркенстон впервые. Однако он отвлёкся, ведь рядом оказалось другое сокровище, чьи глаза вдруг стали не меньшей драгоценностью._  
Торин, сын Траина. Молодой гном, не успевший толком отрастить бороду, но уже рослый для своей расы и достаточно... интересный, чтобы привлечь внимание короля Лихолесья.  
Кивок Трандуила предназначался не Трору.  
Потом были "случайные" встречи в бесконечных переплетениях коридоров и комнат, звуки арфы, столкновение в пустующем ночью тронном зале и демонстрация сокровищницы. Сбивчивое дыхание, сладкие стоны...  
"Каменный цветок" — железная роза с чёрным бутоном из агата. Торин считал, что лишь тёмные камни способны подчеркнуть серебристо-синие глаза прекрасного короля, оттеняя их. Смешное "люблю" из уст молодого гнома. Собственные пальцы на его губах: "Нет. Просто случайные встречи". Подаренная на прощанье малахитовая статуэтка, изображавшая тонкую фигуру с длинными волосами: "Она такая же гордая, как ты".  
Разрушенный Эребор. Трандуил не любил гномов за разорение Дориата, а гибель отца в Мордоре научила его осторожности. Трандуил не мог помочь тогда и не захотел после. И видел, как в глазах Торина отчаянная надежда сменилась ненавистью.  
Лихолесье. Сколько лет прошло?.. Темница. "Люблю", ставшее "ненавижу". Собственное якобы бессилие перед сорвавшим цепи пленником, такие прекрасные несколько ночей. Просто игра.  
Битва пяти воинств. Безумие Торина. Оркрист, положенный на могилу Короля под Горой. И...  
Пустота. Забвение. 

Глубок океан памяти прожитых лет, где давно похоронены, растворились эти воспоминания. Уже не осталось боли. Последние тысячелетия вся жизнь Трандуила проходила в битве с наступающей Тьмой и защите Зелёного Леса, прозванного Лихолесьем. Воину некогда предаваться страданьям и топить печаль в вине. Нет, он пил. Все пили. Но пиры Трандуила были гимном жизни — миг веселья, необходимый после жестоких битв, которые выдерживал его народ.

Среди многих сокровищ охочего до драгоценностей короля эльфов Лихолесья есть одна невзрачная шкатулка, которую он хранит особо. Два отделения, в первом — светлый локон, обвязанный лентой, украшенной сапфирами. Под цвет _её_ глаз. Во втором — железная роза, его каменный цветок, лежащий среди малахитовых осколков.

Трандуил вынул украшение, полюбовался, укололся об острые шипы. Достал разбитую статуэтку — в темнице Торин вырвал её из его рук, швырнул, она ударилась о стену, рассекла лоб Трандуила осколками...

  


Перед Леголасом рассыпается малахитовая пыль и несколько осколков, в которых уже не узнать начальную задумку.  
— Отец?  
— Благословляю, — роняет единственное слово Трандуил.  
Главное слово.  
Леголас изумлённо смотрит в гордую спину уходящего отца.


End file.
